Cornered
by That Gamer Girl
Summary: Samantha Ultear just accepted a job at an island in the Pacific Ocean as a caretaker for a group of Dilophosaurus. Her job is to take care of the hatchlings and train them to entertain the numerous crowds of people that flock to the island. Though a mishap in a storm causes things to go bad! Rated T for blood, gore, swearing, and some adult situations! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a prologue meaning that this'll happen sometime later in the story! Also, I wanted this to be more on Primal Carnage, but apparently that isn't an option for me... Meh, Jurassic Park will have to do then (even if it has NOTHING to do with JP)! **

**Well, enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

How could this have happened?

Just this morning, the Dilophosaurus that Sammy had been watching over and training were now rampaging! A mix of crimson blood and sickening purple-black venom decorated the walls, floor, and even a few windows.

Being their caretakers since they've hatched, Sammy had gotten to know each dinosaurs' individual personalities, their quirks, and sometimes what they thought based on their body language! Now the six juveniles were creating havoc all around the small lab. The brunette had seen a few of her co-workers thrown against the wall, the dinosaur's venom eating the flesh away at his face showcasing the pale cream of the bones underneath.

Now taking refuge behind a turned over table, Samantha gripped the tranquilizer so hard, her knuckles had turned a pale white.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This **can't** be happening!" The woman muttered to herself, feeling tears sting at the corners of her eyes – threatening to spill.

Samantha came to the fact that she was going to die. Unless she found her way out of here or herded the Dilophosaurus back into their pens. Though that seemed far out of reach! With their combined intelligence they could match that of a Novaraptor and there were six of them in total too...

A shrill cry of a female worker rang out throughout the corridors, startling Samantha to jump violently at this. The noise soon faded out as cries of the Dilophosaurus soon took over as being the loudest, which too, ultimately faded out. A silent sob made its way through Samantha's parted lips as the dart gun shook in her hands.

She sat there and cried for a few minutes, accepting her incoming fate – death. The lights then shut off the horrifying sound of the generator '_wooed_' out. The power had been cut! Samantha mentally cursed herself as she slammed her foot against the crisp tile floor. She only had herself to blame.

The brunette should've known better then to operate the electrical controls in front of the six siblings. She had found it odd how they all followed her movements – never once breaking their gaze. She shook it off back then as them being merely curious though now it proved otherwise.

They learned how to do such a thing by simply watching Samantha! Smart little asses...

Sitting there she thought of ways to herd them back into their pens. She closed her eyes, shifting uncomfortably against the floor, her buttocks starting to go numb from sitting in such an odd position. A silent coo could be heard from the other side of the door.

Samantha went dead still, holding her breath.

More chirps escaped from the other side before one of the Dilophosaurus gurgled and the sounds of the door (now not protected by the electricity) '_whooshing_' open.

'No, no, no..!" Samantha muttered as she curled herself into a ball, quickly reloading the tranquilizer gun to the fullest. A curious chirp rang out from behind her, thankfully the table separating her from the Dilophosaurus. More chirps and coos followed after the first as the six siblings began to look around the room.

One of the Dilophosaurus jumped onto one end of the table, her head turning around as she in took the new surroundings. Looking up towards the dinosaur, Samantha quickly recognized the reptile; the blue double crest and speckled scales.

'Blue...' Sam thought as the Dilophosaurus chirped before jumping down, her head tilted as she sniffed the air. The female's head turned towards Samantha, red eyes locked with Sam's own blue orbs.

Shit, she was found.

Blue chirped and soon the five others were now coming around the table. She was surrounded... She was going to die now... The blue crested Dilophosaurus approached Samantha, sniffing her face before giving a bone-chilling snarl pulling her head back. Her mouth opened to release a hiss though she never spat that infamous venom onto her face. The others hissed towards the brunette before Blue ran off, the other siblings quickly following her lead. They snapped at each other before their playful fighting soon faded as did their footsteps.

The tranquilizer dropped from her hands as everything faded to blackness.


	2. Chapter 1 - First Day on the Job

**A/N: Well this was surely fun to write... God damn I suck at writing first chapters! D:** **Anyways, I hope this is alright... **

**Enjoy... God dammit D:**

* * *

"You mean they're not poisonous by nature?" The brunette asked, staring down at the clutch of eggs inside of the incubator.

"Correct Ms. Ultear!" The man chirped towards the smaller woman, clapping his hands together for added effects. His eyes were drawn on the oval shaped eggs, six in total, resting under the light.

"How did you um, make them poisonous Mr. Bill?" She asked looking up towards the dark-haired male before being drawn by the non-moving eggs. The man smiled towards the girl before asking the woman to follow him towards the many computers and monitor screens. He held his hand out towards one in particular, "we can genetically engineer particular strands of DNA into the Dilophosaurus to allow such a function! Unlike in Jurassic Park, Dilophosaurus never had a frill so the researchers here only added a venomous bite and spit." Bill smiled at the next part, "for show, of course!"

"S-Show?" The woman asked cocking a brow, her voice trembling slightly at this. She knew of the island's main income was indeed show. Dinosaurs were raised since they've been hatched to believe that the human caretakers were their actual mothers. They were then trained to perform various tricks (with their added abilities) for the amusement of the crowds of people that flocked here for the shows.

"I thought you would've known that Samantha," he questioned towards the brunette before smiling. "Well know that you know of our source of money – your job as a caretaker is to well care for these unborn Dilophosaurus~!"

"Oh um, sir I already knew of the island's income when I took the job," Samantha quickly added in before smiling. "I get to take care of dangerous creatures, yay..."

"I couldn't take care of some Edmontosaurus or Ouranosaurus..?"

"Would you like to care for the Novaraptors instead~?"

"N-No thank you, I like the Dilophosaurus!" The girl quickly finished with a smile pulling her lips upwards into a fake smile.

"Very good Ms. Ultear!" Bill finished before giving Samantha a hard pat on the back causing her stumble forward slightly.

"I'll send someone over to give you basics of everything," the man finished handing a white uniform to Samantha. He headed towards the door before smiling, "welcome aboard Sammy! Hope you enjoy working here!"

The brunette frowned watching as the older man left the room. Blue eyes glanced down towards the crisp uniform she held currently. Curiously she placed the clothing down and examined each piece with careful inspection. The shirt was simple, plain white and long-sleeved with a pocket over the left chest. Her fingers dug inside of the pocket, fumbling around until they wrapped around something rectangular and cool in temperature. Pulling it out, she found herself a badge.

'Samantha Ultear – Dilophosaurus Caretaker'

"Cool," the woman muttered clipping the badge onto the right chest of the shirt, carefully folding it and putting it aside. Her hands grabbed the pants which were simple black slacks – nothing special about them. After folding them and placing them next to the shirt she moved onto the other items. A pair of gloves, – that were rather thick – a pair of black shoes with an inserted steel toe, and goggles.

Her nail tapped against the thick plastic on the goggles before placing them aside. She noticed a cattle prod rested at the end of the clothing. Carefully she picked it up before throwing it onto the clothing as quickly as she picked it, acting as if it were going to bite her! She was never the one to use weapons, even if her father did hunt when the season came around.

* * *

Currently, she sat there watching over the eggs in the incubator – they didn't move though that was to be expected right now. A sigh escaped her lips as she rested her chin in her palm, staring at the six oval eggs. Out of slight boredom, she tapped her nail against the thick glass feeling the warmth from the light warming the eggs.

The door opened with a '_whoosh_' drawing Sam's attention away from the six eggs. She met the face of a rather young man (he had to be younger then Samantha) who smiled kindly back at her.

"Ms. Samantha Ultear?" The blonde asked cocking a brow as he pointed an index finger at the brunette.

"Yes," the woman answered, smiling back as she stood up accepting his hand shake.

"Ah cool! My name is Joel Holman," he introduced himself placing a hand on his chest, blue eyes closed. "I'm the caretaker for the Carnotaurus! I'll also be giving you the basic dos and don'ts here at the facility." He smiled at this, obviously proud of such a position. "You're the caretaker for the Dilophosaurus, right?" He pointed to the incubator.

"Mhm, from what I've been told they're supposed to hatch soon." Samantha responded eyeing the container with peeked interest before returning her gaze back to Joel.

Joel frowned before smiling again, "well they won't hatch anytime today so c'mon I'll show you around!" He had already taken the brunette by her wrist pulling her out the door. "I'll show you my lab first! It's pretty close to yours!"

"O-Okay!" The woman agreed, seeing it as her only option at this point. It wasn't like she could say no. This kid was showing her around.

* * *

"They've modified the horns?" She repeated with a puzzled expression.

"Yep!" Joel chirped happily as he ran his hand over the gray scaled Carnotaurus who only encouraged the affection by shoving the large of it's into his hand. "Like your Dilophosaurus' ability to produce poison – the Carnotaurus were modified to have their horns pointed forwards, for show of course!"

Well now, where did Samantha hear that enthusiasm..?

"What do they do exactly?" Sam asked giving another look at the large carnivore that seemed to act more like a trained, loyal dog rather than a vicious bull. Joel smiled before the Carnotaurus had gladly accepted a large slab of meat the blonde had offered him, giving him a pat on the head.

"They mainly pull whatever the crowd wants 'em to pull," he explained shrugging. "In rare cases we throw herbivores into a pen with 'em and the crowds apparently love it." Samantha felt a frown mar her features; she didn't bother with any more questions. "This fella is Bull – he's my favorite~," the blue eyed man spoke with a smile on his features. He gave yet another pat to the large carnivore.

"He looks erm... friendly?" Sam spoke not able to find an appropriate word to describe the two's relationship. Indeed the Carnotaurus was friendly as he ignored Samantha completely – only giving his attention to Joel. A part of Sam was grateful for the creature's short mind.

"You should probably head back to your lab, huh?" Joel asked Sam who gave a quick nod of her head.

"Right! I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, see you later Joel... Bull," she excused herself before quickly trotting out the door. A shaky sigh left her lips as her hands were shoved into the pockets of her new slacks. Well, this was surely going to be an interesting job..! Approaching the lab, Sam placed her hand onto the scanner before typing in the four digit code. The once red light now flickered green before the door slid open quickly, Samantha followed in quickly after. The door automatically slid back into place behind her.

She gave another look over the eggs before she sat down in front of them, watching them with curious interest. "You guys should hatch already..." She mumbled with a frown before closing her eyes for a few seconds, her palm supporting her chin.

A few minutes passed which quickly turned into hours before Sam woke up with a slight startle. Her vision was blurry from the short cat nap though a few rapid blinks had cleared her vision back to the way it was. She peeled her face away from the incubator's glassed frame cringing at the slight stinging pain that was brought along with it. She glanced back the eggs noticing a few shaking violently. Excitement soon coursed through the girl as she quickly sat up from her seat, the chair falling over in the process – though she could give two shits about the damn chair! Right now, the eggs were hatching!

The incubator glass lifted, steam from inside flooded the woman's face as she quickly swatted it away. She smiled down at the eggs, watching them as they cracked open. The first one to come was a green scaled Dilophosaurus with brown markings running on the sides. It chirped in such a high tone that Sam covered her ears briefly. The second egg hatch and a black speckled Dilo popped out, a bright blue crest decorated her face and the double crest. She helped the hatchling out by picking the dinosaur out from egg and placing her down on the metal surface. The third, fourth, and fifth soon appeared both being a pale blue with a red dorsal stripe and crest. The six was the last and obviously the runt of the group, being smaller than its siblings yet a skin tone that was similar to the first hatchling; green with a yellow gradient on its arms and legs.

They all chirped and cried out together snapping Samantha back into reality. She panicked slightly.

"Uh, what do you guys want!?" She yipped looking around the lab for anything useful, her eyes landing on a nearby freezer and refrigerator. Jogging over to the fridge she pulled the door open revealing a large display of thawed meat packed neatly together in bundles.

Grabbing a few sirloins from the middle shelf she closed the door again before grabbing a simple knife. Dragging the knife over the thin wrap, Sam was able to slice open the material before ripping it off – throwing it off into some random direction. She frowned as her fingers wrapped around the slimy dead cow pulling it out before flopping it onto the table next to the screaming babies.

Like an expert, she quickly sliced off thin strips of the red meat before piling them next to her. "You guys hungry..?" She asked dangling a small strip of sirloin in front of the hatchlings – who immediately – smelling the dead flesh – ran over to the woman, snapping at the dangling food before dragging it off to the side. They hissed at each other. The three blue Dilophosaurus ran back over to Samantha, chirping loudly before they were given another small slab of cow.

Small happy coos escaped their needle-toothed mouths ripping apart the sirloin in various shreds. They were now fed and eating. Curiously she went to drag her finger on the speckled Dilo's scales though once the feeling off warm scales touched the pads of her fingers – Sam was met with a blinding speed from the juvenile along with one hell of a bite too. She yelped pulling her finger back (startling the clutch in the process) as she examined her bleeding finger.

Well, she should've known better then to do something like that... She could see the digit swell and turn a rather sick black-purple pigmentation and a stinging pain remained.

"Already poisoned..!" Sam thought with a sudden fear as she shook her hand in hopes of ridding the now numbing finger.

Well, that tactic failed...


	3. Chapter 2 - Mother

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys! I greatly appreciate you thinking my shitty writing abilities...Third chapter up, I'm still thinking on some plot bunnies with this particular story - not sure yet. Any suggestions? PM me! Well, enjoy~! :D**

**Also we get to see from the Dilophosaurus' point of view in this chapter - well some of it!**

* * *

Well now, this was awkward...

Bright, white (not to mention blinding) lights beamed down on Sam as she sat on a metal table in the infirmary - due to her current state. Just one _simple_ bite from the Dilophosaurus hatchling had caused Sammy to appear dead, ghost-like even! Her skin had turn a sickly pale colored with dark bags under her now dulled eyes. She felt her body go entirely numb - nothing pleasant about it. The doctor carefully examined her with narrowed eyes before sighing slightly, venturing off towards a counter.

"Good thing you got here fast Ms. Ultear," he started off, a finger placed on his chin as he scanned the various shots before him. Samantha groaned in response, her eyes following the brunette - giving a few taps to the needle he injected the sharp point into the woman's palm. She winced slightly, right eye closing before reopening.

"If you hadn't come for my help, you would've been dead in less than a few hours," the man known as Jarius Briggs finished with a slight frown. Samantha couldn't help but feel slightly mocked.

"I didn't expect to bite me..." She answered truthfully giving a small shrug of her shoulders. Jarius gave her a look of 'What the hell did you expect?' king of look. A mental chuckle escaped into her mind.

"They're **dinosaurs** Samantha." The dark-skinned man pointed out, giving a snort before placing the needle down next to him, "you need to rest here for the next day. In your condition... there's no way I'm going to let you go back to work."

"B-But the hatchlings -"

"No. Somebody else can look after them." Jarius finalized with a stern expression before leading the brunette female into a room, a small single bed, ten in total lining the walls. The room was a crisp pale blue with a white ceiling, painted foliage decorated the walls and few Galliminus, were painted on as well.

"I'm their caretaker so-"

"Samantha, please just get some rest..!" The man snaps finally losing his patience over the brunette. Said woman cringed slightly, her silence being acknowledged for submission before she shuffles over to one of the beds. She frowns deeply as she crawls into the white sheets, wrapping herself in the cool fabric before nuzzling her head on the pillow. She scanned the room out of mere boredom admiring the artist's design that went into the room. It was just peaceful, how the colors blend and the small Galliminus played together... Oh God she was getting woozy from the drugs.

Her eyes felt heavy as the Galliminus and foliage became a blended blur until her muscles gave way towards the weight. The overwhelming desire to sleep had washed over her body as she finally closed her eyes all together.

* * *

How long had it been since that woman left the compound?

How long would it be before she got back?

Shreds of sirloin laid around the table as some of the Dilophosaurus would take a few nips from the soft meat. Though now, the six siblings curled around each other, sharing each other's body heat. Soft snoring escaped their parted mouths as they all slept peacefully. While five would rest their young bodies, one would stay up to keep watch over the others. The red dorsal stripe hatchling looked over the bright lab, curiosity taking it's hold on the small animal.

He stood up momentarily, readjusting his position before lying back down. He chirped to himself occasionally to keep himself occupied though when your brain was small - you wouldn't focus on one thing for too long.

The door suddenly opened, alerting the dinosaur to turn his head towards the unfamiliar sound. He hissed seeing another tall being enter the room. Clad in white and carrying a large carrier he headed over to the six babies. Placing the crate next to the group, the young dinosaur gave a shrill hiss - alerting his siblings of the incoming danger.

In a split second all six poisonous dinosaurs awoke as they growled and hissed at the tall creature before them. The large creature only brought his giant five-clawed hand towards them. He grabbed one of the babies who screeched - as if he were getting murdered - trying to bite through the thick scales that covered his hand. Without success, he was placed into the carrier before one by one his siblings followed suit afterwards.

The man reached towards the last dinosaur - though he took a dislike towards the baby as the dinosaur kept avoiding his grasp. He frowned as he firmly gripped around the baby's midriff, eliciting a cry from the speckled scaled Dilophosaurus. He took it without a care only plopping the baby into the crate.

They chirped to each other however when they found themselves all within the odd structure. They bumped their bodies together, rubbing the scent of egg yolk over each other to confirm their presence. A few nips were given in a helping manner to calm some of the others down from screeching the large creature that held them captive, from angering any further.

They were brought to a room where the crate was placed down harshly, spooking some of the hatchlings inside as they chirped loudly and ran around briefly before calming down.

The large creature was occupied with more large creatures a few of them talking to each other. The occasional eyes darted over to the six siblings as he walked over to them before opening the door. He grabbed the small yellow gradient Dilophosaurus by his midriff before bringing him out over towards the others creatures. Crying out, the baby tried to sink his teeth into the hand of his attacker though without much success.

He was held in front of another creature before said creature began poking him in various places - slightly angering the young Dilophosaurus. A sharp object was injected into his side before red liquid filled the small tube. Did it come from him?

Not much time was given as a small bottle pressed to his small mouth, provoking the juvenile to bite the top. His teeth sunk into the flimsy top easily - like a knife would slice through warm butter.

A odd black-purple liquid dripped along the sides of the clear tube leaving a mixed trail behind. Once the bottle was a quarter of the way filled, it was removed from the hatchling and placed back into the crate.

The same process continued with the five others until they were being delivered back to the lab. The creature carrying them hissed something in an odd language that the Dilophosaurus' chirped in confusion. The crate rattled once it was seated against the top of the table. The six siblings darted over to the door as they poked the heads in between the gaps, looking at the conversing creatures.

"The little shits have been tested," the larger one mumbled pointing to said 'little shits'.

"Thank you, they really aren't that bad..." A softer voice commented standing up from in front of the large creature before heading over to the dinosaurs.

"Are you feeling any better?" The man asked with a slight worried tone. The other voice, softer in tone, laughed lightly.

"Yeah the effects of the painkillers and drugs wore off - I feel better!"

Excited chirps escaped their mouths as they recognized the creature before them.

This being meant food - she'd give them food! Small stomachs rumbled in the thoughts of dripping blood running down their throats. The meat sitting like cement in each of their stomachs!

"Well good bye," the prior creature addressed as he quickly walked out the sliding door. The room now encased in silence as the crate door was pulled back to allow the hatchlings to run out. The creature left briefly before returning with a large slab of pork. Quick slices finalized in fine slices of pork as it was given to the Dilophosauruses.

"Such pigs," the woman mumbled before giggling lightly, continuing to give more meat to each of the greedy dinosaurs. In a way, she found herself to be their adoptive mother.


	4. Chapter 3 - Training Begins

**A/N: Sorry this was posted so late you guys - currently staying in Ocean City for my vacation. Plus with me being all lazy and procrastinating to no God damn end . . . yeah, sorry ^^ But, anyways! Here is the new chapter posted and (hopefully good) up for y'all to read! I should be starting on some other stories as well too! :)**

**Oh and also, each of the Dilophosaurus have their names. The one to tell me what each of their names have in common can decide what will happen to certain characters in the story, how the first show might go, or what the first escape dinosaur may be in the upcoming storm chapters! Hope to hear from you! ^^**

* * *

"So," Joel began with hands neatly folded in his lap he turned towards Samantha. "Are you ready to begin training?"

She was confused on how exactly to start 'training'. Even with the large amount of manuals on hand to read from, Samantha was still lost for words. It was just like training a puppy right?

Twelve pairs of various colored eyes stared back at her, intently focused on the two humans in front of them. Their gaze never breaking once. They had grown, - the Dilophosaurus - now the size of large German Shepard. Their size and the rate that they grew at in just a short two months scared Sam a little. Though she guessed it was apart of the DNA splicing that was done on them.

'_Yeah; dangerous, poisonous, and scaly puppies..._' Sam thought before giving a nervous nod. Soon enough Joel began to laugh as the blonde man slapped his knee before delivering a hard pat to the brunette woman's back. "I'll take that as a _no_ then, right?" Glancing down, the boy looked over towards the Dilophosaurus before heading over to the freezer.

Cool air wafted down from the freezer floating in various directions as Joel swatter the cold air away. Throwing large slabs of beef and pork into his arms, the blonde easily walked back over.

"Since they're still so young, food is the best way to get to their - well any animal's mind." He hadn't even bothered to cut the meat up. Such an effort wasn't needed as the six siblings instantly turned their gaze over to Joel. Soon enough they began to hiss and chirp as they crowded around the short male. His lips stretched into that of a grin as he threw the large slab of rotten flesh towards Samantha, "here, catch!"

The brunette wasn't ready for such a thing to suddenly happen - especially having half a dead pig thrown into your chest. Needless to say, Samantha caught it (with some difficulty). Again, the six siblings turned towards Sam as they darted over to her, chirping and occasionally trilling. Blue Cohosh or 'Blue' for short was the first to jump next to Samantha - taking Joel's spot on his stool. She had walked into the woman's lap, her maw opened to reveal hidden teeth as she snarled dangerously.

Samantha knew Blue was one of the siblings that she didn't need to mess with. Her hands pulled away from the pork and like it was an invitation; the other siblings joined their sister. Datura, the small green male with yellow gradient jumped on the opposite side of Samantha, playing a game of tug-o-war with Blue. Maikoa, and her two brothers Oleander and Henbane had begun to tug downwards. The three blue siblings seemed to be taking the lead over the meat. Adonis, the oldest of them all simply watched them fight over the flesh, taking no interest in the meat - since he bullied his siblings for their food at breakfast -.

Maikoa, Oleander, and Henbane won as they stumbled with their prize over to a more secluded area in the lab. Blue and Datura hissed angrily as they began to charge towards the three triplets. Screeching, the five of them soon began to tumble over each other, biting into each other's scaled flanks.

"They don't respect you," Joel said observing the whole scene as he reclaimed his stolen seat. "They just see you as the person giving them their food - nothing else."

Pushing stray brown locks away from her eyes, the woman stared helplessly back at her blonde co-worker. "You're scared of them, aren't you?" The sudden question punched Samantha hard in the gut. It was true, she couldn't deny it. Having to take care of poisonous dinosaurs would scare anybody, right?

"Train them like you would a dog okay?" Joel instructed grabbing the large slice of beef. This time he grabbed a knife nearby and began to slice the thick meat into thin slices.

Samantha turned her attention back to the Dilophosaurus seeing as they still fought violently with each other. Maikoa had Blue pinned on her side as the two females began to hiss and snap at each other. Her eyes never left the small creatures though the question was directed at Joel, "should we you know, stop them?"

Raising his head once, the blonde looked over to the commotion before returning to the meat, "let them fight."

He headed back over to Sam, handing her a small handful of the chopped cow. "Wait here and _don't_ give them anything." Joel instructed as he separated a still fighting Blue and Maikoa with a boot. Forcefully yet at the same time, gently forcing the two apart from each other. Quickly, Joel snatched the torn pork from the ground eliciting a serious of chirps and trills from the Dilos.

They flocked to him like pigeons would do in New York.

Throwing the flesh to the side and out of the dinosaur's reach, Joel turned to Samantha as he took a seat next to her. "Now," the blonde instructed as he grabbed a thin slice of meat for himself. "Make them wait."

Dature trilled as he stood in front of Samantha, small yellow optics stared up intently at the brunette. She cringed slightly as Datura took another step forward, his jaws quickly snapping around the thin slice of red meat. He managed to miss her fingers by millimeters as he darted off with the small slice.

"Ahhh -" the girl drawled out as she settled the small meat in her lap throwing her hands up in slight defeat. She released a shaky breath as Joel simply dragged her hands down to her lap again. "C'mon," he instructed with a stern tone handing her more beef. "Do _not_ show them that you are afraid, got it?"

Sam nodded as she gave a silent whistle catching the attention of Adonis. The spotted mlae gave a trill as he watched Samantha closely. Occasionally he would inch forward waiting for the brunette to crumble under the pressure and give him the desired food. When no such thing occurred and Samantha actually managed to keep her cool Adonis released a hiss. Yellow optics bore into her skull as he parted his maw to reveal poison filled rows of needle-like teeth.

"_Don't _crumble under the pressure," Joel told her as he stared down at Adonis. The other siblings watched closely, seeing how their oldest brother would act in this situation.

Giving a small nod, the woman pulled her hand back from the irritated dinosaur, keeping eye-contact with him the whole time. Snarling, the dinosaur trilled before going into another snarl - inching closer to the woman.

"Once he stops snarling, you can feed him," the blonde instructed in a nonchalant tone. A smile growing on his lips.

"R-Right," she agreed waiting for the aggressive behavior to stop.

Twenty minutes of fighting the urge to crumble under the pressure was hard. Finally, Adonis managed to settle down as he simply waited at the foot of the chair. Joel smiled as he began to drum a random beat on his thighs, "I think twenty minutes of waiting is fine."

She gave a nod, gaining a better hold on the slice before she gently showed her hand to the Dilophosaurus. "Easy," she told him as the small creature cautiously sniffed the meat before tugging it out of the woman's hand with his teeth.

"Good job Sammy!" The blonde congratulated with a clap of his hand. Adonis had retreated back to the group of siblings, each of them chirping to the older male as they surrounded him.

"Awesome, now that we know they won't bite your cute little fingers off!" Joel exclaimed with that still go-happy smile spread across his face. "Now time to learn commands!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, now this chapter is posted - feedback? Por favor? It greatly helps me, also don't forget to tell me the relationship between all of the Dilophosaurus' names! First one to tell me so gets to pick what'll happen in the future chapters!:)**


	5. Chapter 4 - Warning! Escaped Theropod!

**A/N: Well, another chapter posted! Sorry for the wait you guys, been busy; school's coming back towards the end of the month and I'm getting ready for that~! Can't wait! **

**I will allow two guesses for the Dilophosaurus' names - just an F.Y.I.**

* * *

"_Don't_ bite," the brunette told Datura who blinked up at her before releasing a silent trill. His mouth opened partly as the small dinosaur gently took the piece of flesh from the woman's fingers. Quickly, the green and yellow scaled Dilophosaurus scarfed down the beef before sniffing Samantha for any more food on her. Upon finding none, the Dilophosaurus had headed back over to his siblings - shoving himself into their little circle.

A few trills escaped the siblings before their noise-making had ceased. Frowning, Samantha stared at the large stacks of paperwork before her. The only downside about this job - you get _shit-tons_ of paperwork. Her hand came up to run through her dark locks as she released an irritated sigh.

"So much to do..." Samantha groaned as she could feel another cramp beginning to form in her right hand. Pushing through it, the brunette had written down the last of the agreements before the pen dropped onto the white table. A frown marred her features as she shook her hand in hopes of the cramps leaving. Her teeth gritted together as she looked around the room, releasing a sigh. Her eyes were heavy, red, and irritated beyond all belief. . . She wanted to head to her quarters and fall asleep right now, but with the small stack of papers that she still had to do; sleeping would have to wait for another hour or two.

Though the paperwork could wait too.

Pushing herself from the disheveled desk, Samantha headed over to _her_ fridge. Opening the door she was met with a relaxing waft of chilled air, cooling down her skin. It felt nice. Chirps sounded from behind her as the six Dilophosaurus' heads shot up to stare at the brunette woman. Samantha looked over her shoulder, amused by the sounds coming from the juveniles. "You already ate," she casually told them giving a chuckle at the end before she pulled out a cup of jell-o.

Grabbing a plastic spoon, Sam headed back over to her desk plopping down into the chair. Rolling herself closer to the white desk, Samantha released a light sigh, pulling pieces of papers in front of her. Sam was surprised to see that the pen still had any ink left, after how much Samantha abused it.

Placing the spoon into her mouth, Sam had suckled on the jell-o before finishing the first report - placing it off to the left side (with the hundred of other reports). She groaned, refilling the spoon with more orange jell-o before she caught sight of something by her leg. Blue looked up at her with those crimson irises before releasing a soft trill, scooting closer to Samantha.

"Would you like some?" Sam asked, breaking off a piece with her fingertip. Offering her finger to the speckled Dilophosaurus she watched as the female sniffed the substance. She pulled her head back quickly before tossing her head to the side. "It's jell-o," Sam encouraged, giving a soft smile. Chirping, Blue approached Sam's finger sniffing the substance again before she slowly scraped the orange jell-o off of the brunette's finger pad. Pulling her hand back to her, Samantha watched with amusement at Blue's reactions.

The Dilophosaurus gave a sneeze before spitting the substance back onto the white, tiled floor. Holding her hand up to her mouth, Sam released a laugh holding her stomach.

"Attention staff," a voice over the intercom suddenly parted the silence, startling both Samantha and the siblings. "Subjects X192; Novaraptor have escaped from their containment's. I repeat subjects X192; Novaraptor have escaped from their containment's."

"W-What?" The brunette stuttered staring at the intercom as if she were expecting a reply from the voice. She hoped it would explain it was joke and tell her to carry on with her small mountain of papers. She waited and that hope quickly died. Realization sunk in rather quickly freezing the brunette woman.

Novaraptors escaped from their lab. . . _Novaraptors _escaped. **Novaraptors**!

"All staff are encouraged to remain calm and go through their emergency training. All other subjects are required to be put in their respective cages until the threat has passed." The voice concluded before signing off.

She wasn't sure why she was so scared. Maybe it was because of all those Jurassic Park movies her brother made her watch when they were little kids. The way the raptors were portrayed as intelligent creatures. How they worked together in packs to bring down a large group of prey - like lionesses. They could open the damn doors in that movie!

Maybe it was the scene with the tall grass: the humans being plucked off one by one by each and every raptor that camera gave view of!

Though the chair flew back starling Blue and the other siblings, before crashing to the ground. Her hand had grasped the cattle prod before shoving the device into her lab coat's pocket. Turning to the Dilophosaurus she herded them (with some difficulty) into their pens which were large and tough dog-like crates. They chirped in confusion before releasing confused screeches to each other. They tried bumping their bodies together for comfort though the cage prevented such an action from happening. It only added to the stress of the six siblings.

"Please quiet down guys. . !" Samantha tried to reassure the frightened juveniles who only chirped louder.

"Subjects X192; Novaraptor, have now moved into sector 1-11. Trainers that should be notified of the approaching Novaraptors are; Joel Holman, Yvette Hills, Samantha Ultear, and Vince Lockster."

Samantha frowned heavily before brushing strands of brown locks out of her face. She tried to remain calm, she really did. Though it was inevitable, Samantha was having a mini-panic attack. She had jogged over to the electrical box near the door to her quarters before she ripped the lid off. Playing around with the circuits, the frightened chirps and screeches soon ceased. Samantha paused in her antics before to look back over to the cages.

They all just stood there, watching her with a keen interest in Samantha's activities. She moved her hand, watching with a puzzled expression as all twelve sets of colored eyes followed her hand's movements. '_What are they doing?_" The brunette thought to herself giving a slight shock as Maikoa chirped lightly to Oleander, the blue male giving a trill as an answer before they went back to watching Samantha.

"_Maybe they're. . . __curious_?" The woman tried to encourage her thoughts before shrugging off the Dilophosaurus her mind. Flipping a switch, the power whooed out before the lights shut off. The door clicked in place signally its locked position. At least Samantha felt somewhat safer. The juveniles were now silent as they continued to watch Samantha scurry around the room. "Gun gun gun. . . Where is it?" The brunette mumbled as she threw open several cabinet doors.

Turning her head back, she caught sight of the rifle case sitting against the wall. A satisfied smile graced her lips as she threw open the top before grabbing the Hunting Rifle. Loading the gun, she released a huff before loud growls could be heard outside her small lab. A hiss then rang through the halls - reminding Samantha of an angry goose.

Well raptors were ancestors of modern birds. . .

'_Its alright. . . The door's locked and the power's out as well. . ._' She reassured herself, her fingers wrapping around the rifle even tighter now. Bright purple and red tinted feathers suddenly came into the blue-eyed woman's view before the whole head followed up. The Novaraptor breathed out sending out white huffs against the cool window. The large creature gave a shriek before throwing its head back and calling out.

Damn thing was calling for backup. . !

The Dilophosaurus chirped in confusion before the started to screech again in hopes of fending the unknown animal off. The Novaraptor lowered its head as it peered into the lab, its pupils dilating greatly before it gave another puff. Samantha could see its teeth clearly now; long, sharp, and deadly. The feathered raptor screeched again as it began to ram its body into the side of the door. Short grunts erupted from its maw as it gave a short burst of calls. There was already a dent in the door from the Novaraptor.

Staring at the door, the feathered raptor released another screech, countered by the six Dilophosaurus' own roars before red was splashed against the window. Small eyes went wide as the bullet easily traveled through the narrow skull. Blood and a bit a brain matter currently decorated Samantha's lab door. She recognized the messy blonde that managed to open the damaged door.

"Joel!" The brunette breathed out quickly upon seeing the smiling face. He held an identical looking rifle over his shoulder before grinning at Samantha. "You're welcome," he teased before looking around the room.

"Hey little guys," Joel cooed as he approached the juveniles in their cage. "How are you today?" He asked only to be given various growls and teeth-clinking responses from the siblings. Adonis gave a growl before his mouth opened to release a sick purple-black venom. It landed on the male's white lab coat and slightly scattered his jaw.

He smelled heavily of blood and of Novaraptor - which was unsettling for the them.

The venom easily ate away at the man's lab coat. Though Joel had thrown the article off before it could eat away at his shirt and then his skin. The small splotches on his skin had already dissolved away showing the red flesh underneath, blood flowing out of the numerous wounds. "Shit burns, damn," Joel cursed using the clean ends of his coat to wipe away any excess venom.

Adonis gave a trill before he stared Joel down, releasing a soft hiss that sounded similarly to a rattlesnake's tail. "A-Adonis!" Samantha scolded before she turned her attention back over to Joel. "Are you okay? They didn't get your eyes, mouth, or anything else?" She asked in a hurried fashion, placing her hands on the boy's head as she examined the side of his jaw.

"I can see and my mouth doesn't taste like acid so, no they didn't get my eyes, mouth, or anything else." Jesus how could he still play around. . .

She gave a frown towards the young man before he released a nervous chuckle. "No jokes then?"

"No!"


End file.
